Taya Hyūga
'Taya Hyūga '(タヤ・ヒュンガ, Hyūga Taya) Was a member of Konohagakure's, Hyūga clan. Like her cousin's Neji, and Hazarshi she was a prodigy. Like Neji, she was a member of the clan's branch family. However, she never accepted the fact she would always be in service to the main branch. This was due in part Hazarshi violent and aggressive attitude and the fact he bullied Taya when they were children. Background Taya was born before Neji was however, her mother died in childbirth and her father was killed by rogue Iwa ninja while on a mission. She was then taken in by her uncle Hizashi, and raised by him. Like her younger cousin, she showed great skill and talent both in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu but in Genjutsu. She like Neji was branded with the curse seal. However, unlike Neji, she doesn't hate the main house although she doesn't agree with their decisions. Instead, she chooses to prove to the main house, that a branch member can choose for his/herself their own path. This ideology came into conflict with Hizashi who was placed on Team 25 with her and Sandā Lee. She was killed during a mission by Hizarshi when they were ambushed by bandits, her death combined with Hizashi's death pushed Neji to the edge and explains for his dislike for Hinata's older brother. Personality Taya was shy and meek similar to Hinata as a child. However, she became steadfast and strongwilled as she grew older. She matured and frowned on the childish attitude of Naruto Uzumaki, even scolding him after helping him hide following one of his pranks. Taya also disliked cold and heartless people, due to Hizarshi's bullying and Neji's attempts to hurt Hinata. Taya felt it was her duty to protect Hinata from all threats and therefore often defended her from Neji and other people she deemed a threat to her. Due to this, Taya constantly train and became similar to Itachi Uchiha. She like Hizarshi and Itachi disliked violence and war, due to the Third Shinobi war. She also became a loner instead training instead of playing with other kids. She befriended butterflies and became interested in trees and gardening. She dreamt of one day, growing a willow tree. He dream was finally granted, Hinata and Himawari planted a Willow tree just right beside her grave. Appearance Taya had pale skin an usual trait among the clan, long brown hair that was slightly shorter in the end than Neji's and tied into a bun. When her Byakugan was not activated she had unusually gold tinted eyes due to her mother being of an unknown clan from Hidden Cloud. In part 1 she wears a purple kimono that comes to her waist, green shorts, her legs are bandage up to her ankles. Her headband is tied around her waist. And her forehead is covered with a bandana. Her hands are covered with long baggy sleeves that protect them from projectiles and she wears standard blue shinobi sandals. Abilities Similar to her cousins Neji, and Hazarshi she was also considered a genius. She graduated at the top of her class and ahead of Neji. She was quickly placed on Team 25 lead by the skilled Sashi Nara. She is skilled in Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu and knows Fire, water, and earth releases. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Taya possessed the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu in her clan. Due to constant training, hers was quite powerful even more powerful than Neji's. She has a nearly 360 degrees vision in all directions. Unlike Neji she worked extremely hard to cover the blind spot in her neck. Taijutsu With her byakugan she can sense an opponents chakra points and disable them with ease. She, however, has trained herself like Hazarshi to memorize the exact location of said points so that she doesn't rely on her byakugan too much and therefore is able to converse chakra. She uses her agility, and speed to catch opponents off guard. She also developed her own Taijutsu stance known as Butterfly. Like Sakura and Tsunade she channels her chakra into her fist and legs which increases the strengths of her attacks and heightens her endurance. This combined wither her speed, and agility makes her difficult to read, and difficult to counter. Ninjutsu Taya is skilled in Fire, Wind, and earth releases, and can use fireball releases. Such as Fire Gecko fireball and Fire Gecko sweep. She can create earth domes, and summon mud walls. She is also able to summon her personal summon a giant butterfly named Neru cherī. She is also skilled Medical Ninjutsu as she carries senbon and has a deep understanding of human anatomy various healing methods, and how to remove poisons. Genjutsu Taya is able to use Genjutsu's, which are sealed in a huge scroll she carries around. Her main include Sleeping Willow, Sleeping cherry blossom, and Butterfly dust storm. Her Genjutsu's are designed to create confusion and spread chaos among the enemy ranks they also have a calm and somewhat pacifying effect opponents, preventing them from fighting and making them more corporative. Physically Prowess Taya is highly skilled in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and has high speed, agility that are almost superhuman. Though her strength is less than that of Hizarishi. She can channel chakra into her fist and legs increasing the damage of her Taijutsu attacks and even increase her endurance. Due to her constant training, she is in peak physical condition with high levels of stamina and has an IQ 199. She is able to quick preform hand signs which make them harder to read by opponents with the Sharingan. She is also very well versed in Medical ninjutsu, and ninja history. She is able to determine a person's skill level just by judging their chakra levels. She also is an expert sensor type both with her Kekkei Genkai, and her rough self-training regime. She also trained herself to deal with different animals making use of any kind of animal. Stats Part 1 Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Sensory Ninja Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Category:Deceased Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Genjutsu User Category:Taijutsu User Category:Ninjutsu User Category:Medical Ninja Category:Medical Ninjutsu User